vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You
The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You is the seventh episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-second episode of the series overall. Summary THE DEVIL FROM CHRISTMAS PAST — Faced with the fallout from his interaction with Cade, Stefan is determined to have one thing go right – Christmas Eve with Caroline. However, when Damon and Sybil crash their Christmas Eve dinner, which had been joined by Alaric, Matt and Peter, things quickly take a dark and twisted turn. Meanwhile, in a series of flashbacks to Stefan's past, Cade's tempt to entice him with his mysterious agenda leaves Stefan faced with an unimaginable decision. Bonnie and Enzo also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Wolé Parks as Cade *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Skylar Morgan Jones as Francine *Samuel Goergen as Lawrence *Tammi Jones Tanaka as Tammy Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan (flashback), Damon and Sybil. *This is the eighth and last mid-season finale of the series. This is also the first mid-season finale to be on the seventh episode. *For the first time, Damon and Stefan have their humanity off at the same time. *Cade tells Stefan that until he meet Elena she was headed on the right path but by Stefan meeting her made Elena into something dark. This indicates that Elena could end up in Hell. Cade tells Stefan that souls like Elena's who would just squeak by into Heaven are the ones he wants Stefan to go for. *Cade accepts Stefan's deal that he and Damon will serve him for only 1 year and will not go to Hell. *The Ripper of Monterey event in 1917 is revealed to happened at Christmas time and that Seline was a witness to it. *Cade is the third person, after Klaus and Caroline, to make Stefan become the Ripper. *Damon rips out Sybil's heart after seeing her wearing Elena's old vervain necklace, seeming to indicate he remembers Elena as the woman he loves. *When Seline asks Tammy to sing her "something nice and easy" Tammy sings "O Holy Night" - the song that was playing in the first Christmas episode - O Come, All Ye Faithful. **The song was playing when Klaus kills his hybrids. Body Count *Inhabitants of Monterey - Blood loss; killed by Stefan (flashback) *Stefan Salvatore - Stabbed with wooden ornament; killed by Damon (temporarily) *Sybil - Heart extraction; killed by Damon (temporarily) Locations *Monterey (flashback) *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Bennet House **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School (flashback) *Grove Hill, Virginia **House in Pond Estates Continuity *This is the eighth mid-season finale to feature Stefan and Damon; the seventh to feature Bonnie, Caroline and Matt; the fifth to feature Alaric; the third to feature Enzo; the first to feature Cade, Sybil, Seline and Peter. *This is the second mid-season finale not to feature Elena. *This is the series' fourth and last Christmas episode. *This is the second episode in which two vampires have their humanity off at the same time. *This is the final episode to air in 2016. *Penny was mentioned by Damon. She was last seen as a hallucination in Gods and Monsters. *Georgie was mentioned. She was last seen in Coming Home Was a Mistake as a corpse. *Sheila was mentioned. She was last seen in Home as a ghost. Behind the Scenes *"The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You" is a line from Stefan from season one's Blood Brothers. *With its thirty-six letters (ten words), this episode has the second longest title in the series. *Hashtag during the airing is #DecktheHells Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "Ho, ho, ho!" :Damon: "One lucky little elf is gonna get an all expense paid, one-way trip straight to hell." :Caroline: "Eggnog?" :Caroline: "Well, Damon's alive... Stefan's dead! Merry Christmas, I've got gifts." |-|Trailer= :Stefan: "So, today, we are gonna do what people do on Christmas." :Damon: "Ho, ho, ho!" :Alaric: "I killed you." :Damon: "Christmas just got merrier." :Damon: "One lucky little elf is gonna get a one-way trip straight to hell." :Caroline: "Eggnog? I didn't have time to poison it." :Caroline: "You are not going to kill anybody else." :Damon: "Just breaking some bread." :Caroline: "Well, Damon's alive... Stefan's dead! Merry Christmas, I've got gifts." |-|Sneak Peek= :Stefan: "Caroline?" :Cade: "Mr. Salvatore, I've been waiting for you." :Stefan: "Cade. Where are we?" :Cade: "Just... behind the veil." :Stefan: "So this is hell, my living room?" :Cade: "If this were hell, you would know it. Think of this as a waiting room. Lucky for you, I will be sending you back, but not before we discuss our partnership." :Stefan: "What's there to discuss? My brother and I fetch bad guys for the rest of our existence and in exchange, you keep us out of hell. Seems pretty horrifically straightforward if you ask me." :Cade: "Surely, you must have questions." :Stefan: "Just a Hail Mary pass since we're here, why don't you let me out of this deal? I'm not the right person for you." :Cade: "Actually, you're the perfect person. I'm here to show you why." |-|Inside clip= :Damon: "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Ric." :Alaric: "I killed you." :Caroline: "What?" :Damon: "I know, I know. Christmas just got merrier." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x07 Promo (HD) Season 8 Episode 7 Promo Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x07 Sneak Peek (HD) Season 8 Episode 7 Sneak Peek Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 1.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 2.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 3.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 4.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 5.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 6.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 7.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 8.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 9.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 10.jpg 8x07 The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could 11.jpg |-|Screencaps= 807-001-Stefan.png 807-002-Stefan.png 807-003~Stefan-Caroline.png 807-004-Stefan~Caroline.png 807-005~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-006~Caroline-Alaric.png 807-007~Stefan-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-008~Damon-Caroline-Alaric.png 807-009-Damon~Alaric-Sybil.png 807-010-Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-011-Bonnie~Caroline-Enzo.png 807-012~Bonnie-Caroline.png 807-013~Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-014-Caroline.png 807-015-Stefan.png 807-016-Damon.png 807-017-Sybil.png 807-018~Stefan-Damon.png 807-019-Stefan-Damon.png 807-020-Stefan.png 807-021-Stefan.png 807-022-Stefan~Cade.png 807-023~Stefan-Cade.png 807-024-Caroline~Sybil.png 807-025~Caroline-Sybil.png 807-026~Bonnie-Caroline.png 807-027-Bonnie~Enzo.png 807-028~Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-029~Stefan-Caroline.png 807-030-Stefan~Caroline.png 807-031-Damon-Caroline.png 807-032-Alaric.png 807-033-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-034-Matt.png 807-035~Matt-Peter.png 807-036-Damon~Matt~Peter.png 807-037-Sybil.png 807-038-Caroline.png 807-039-Stefan~Cade.png 807-040~Stefan-Cade.png 807-041-Stefan~Cade.png 807-042-Matt.png 807-043-Peter.png 807-044-Sybil.png 807-045~Damon-Caroline.png 807-046-Damon-Caroline.png 807-047-Damon~Caroline.png 807-048-Damon-Caroline-Matt-Sybil-Peter.png 807-049~Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-050-Bonnie~Enzo.png 807-051-Seline.png 807-052-Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-053-Seline.png 807-054-Sybil.png 807-055-Matt.png 807-056-Peter.png 807-057-Damon-Caroline-Matt-Sybil-Peter.png 807-058-Caroline~Damon.png 807-059~Damon-Caroline-Matt~Sybil-Peter.png 807-060-Damon.png 807-061-Matt.png 807-062-Peter.png 807-063-Caroline.png 807-064-Damon.png 807-065-Sybil.png 807-066-Alaric~Seline.png 807-067~Alaric-Seline.png 807-068-Bonnie~Enzo~Seline.png 807-069~Bonnie~Enzo-Seline.png 807-070~Bonnie-Enzo~Seline.png 807-071-Stefan~Cade.png 807-072-Stefan-Stefan.png 807-073-Stefan.png 807-074~Stefan-Cade.png 807-075-Seline.png 807-076-Stefan~Seline.png 807-077~Stefan-Seline.png 807-078-Stefan~Cade.png 807-079-Bonnie~Enzo~Seline.png 807-080~Bonnie~Enzo-Seline.png 807-081-Bonnie-Enzo~Seline.png 807-082-Stefan~Seline.png 807-083~Stefan-Seline.png 807-084~Stefan-Cade.png 807-085-Stefan~Cade.png 807-086-Seline.png 807-087-Enzo.png 807-088-Bonnie.png 807-089-Damon.png 807-090-Peter.png 807-091-Alaric.png 807-092-Sybil.png 807-093-Caroline.png 807-094-Matt.png 807-095-Damon~Matt-Peter.png 807-096~Damon-Matt~Peter.png 807-097-Alaric.png 807-098-Sybil.png 807-099-Damon-Peter.png 807-100-Matt.png 807-101-Stefan~Cade.png 807-102~Stefan-Cade.png 807-103~Sybil-Peter.png 807-104-Sybil~Peter.png 807-105-Damon-Matt-Alaric.png 807-106~Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-107-Bonnie~Enzo.png 807-108-Stefan~Cade.png 807-109~Stefan-Cade.png 807-110-Stefan-Cade.png 807-111-Damon~Sybil.png 807-112-Damon.png 807-113~Damon-Sybil.png 807-114-Damon~Sybil.png 807-115-Damon-Sybil.png 807-116~Bonnie-Enzo.png 807-117-Bonnie~Enzo.png 807-118-Stefan~Caroline.png 807-119~Stefan-Caroline.png 807-120-Stefan-Caroline.png 807-121-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-122-Alaric.png 807-123~Alaric-Seline.png 807-124-Matt~Peter.png 807-125~Matt-Peter.png 807-126-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 807-127~Stefan-Damon.png 807-128-Stefan~Damon.png 807-129-Stefan.png 807-130~Stefan-Damon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-12-10_Kristen_Gutoskie_Wole_Parks_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie, Wolé Parks 2017-01-31_Wole_Parks_Kristen_Gutoskie_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Wolé Parks, Kristen Gutoskie 2017-01-31_Kristen_Gutoskie_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie 2017-01-31_Wole_Parks_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Wolé Parks 2016-12-11_Kristen_Gutoskie_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Secret_Harris_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford, Geoff Shotz 2016-12-09_Matt_Davis_Candice_King_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Matt Davis, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford, Candice King 2016-12-06_Paul_Wesley_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Tierney Mumford 807-Tonight-Matt.jpg 807-Tonight-Damon.jpg 807-Tonight-Enzo.jpg 807-Tonight-Enzo-wide.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes Category:Flashback episodes